2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active season, spawning 18 named storms. One notable storm was Kate, which lingered off the US Coast for 3 days, and another was Hurricane Nabeel, a C5. Name List: * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Declan * Erika * Fred * Grace * Henri * Izzy * Joaquin * Kate * Larry * Mindy * Nabeel * Odette * Peter * Rose * Sam * Teresa * Victor * Wanda ImageSize = width:680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:01/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:C1 text:"Ana" from:29/06/2022 till:03/07/2022 color:TS text:"Bill" from:07/07/2022 till:10/07/2022 color:TS text:"Claudette" from:13/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C3 text:"Declan" from:01/08/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:TS text:"Erika" from:06/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Fred" barset:break from:09/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Grace" from:28/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Henri" from:04/09/2022 till:15/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Izzy" from:08/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:TS text:"Joaquin" from:11/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Kate" from:15/09/2022 till:19/09/2022 color:TS text:"Larry" barset:break from:21/09/2022 till:28/09/2022 color:TS text:"Mindy" from:28/09/2022 till:06/10/2022 color:C5 text:"Nabeel" from:06/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:C2 text:"Odette" from:13/10/2022 till:15/10/2022 color:TS text:"Peter" from:20/10/2022 till:22/10/2022 color:TS text:"Rose" from:28/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 color:TS text:"Sam" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana Ana formed in the Gulf of Mexico on June 25, and began to move east. It intensified into a hurricane in June 27, prompting hurricane warnings in Florida. It weakened to a TS beforehand however, due to shear. It made landfall as a 65 mph TS. It crossed over Florida and dissolved in the open atlantic on June 30. Ana caused 3 fatalities and $4 million in damage. Tropical Storm Bill Bill took a very odd path. It formed in the Gulf of Mexico on June 29. It then took an abnormal eastward route. It passed under Florida, and intensified into a Tropical Storm in the Bahamas. It peaked at 50 mph before weakening, and dissolving on July 3. Bill caused 1 fatality. Tropical Storm Claudette Claudette had no impacts on any land. It formed on July 7 and dissolved on July 10. Hurricane Declan A Tropical depression formed from a strong tropical wave on July 13. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Declan on July 14, marking the first use of Declan for an atlantic hurricane. It intensified under favorable conditions, peaking as a high end category 3 hurricane, becoming the first major of the season. It moved east and dissolved on July 20. Declan did not impact any land. Tropical Storm Erika Erika had no impact as a tropical cyclone on land. It formed on August 1, following a pause in the season. It paralleled the coast and dissolved on August 3. Erika's remnants brought rain to New England. Hurricane Fred Fred was one of the driest hurricanes ever recorded in the atlantic. This was due to Fred getting lots of dry air trapped in its convection in its early days. As it made landfall in Cuba on August 10, it only brought about 3 inches of rain. it then moved to sea and dissolved on August 13. Fred caused 3 indirect fatalities in the Caribbean. Hurricane Grace Grace was a minimal hurricane that could have been much more intense. Unexpected dry air weakened it before it could reach more favorable conditions, however. It had a very high pressure, comparable to Hurricane Bertha in 2014. Grace had no land impact. Hurricane Henri After a fairly boring start to the season, Henri formed on August 28. It rapidly intensified in the Bahamas, becoming a cat 3 hurricane as it made landfall near South Carolina. It caused tons of damage along the east coast, comparable to Hurricane Hugo. It then dissolved over Canada on September 5. Henri caused 18 fatalities and $17 billion in damage. Hurricane Izzy Izzy was a powerful and deadly hurricane. It formed from a weak invest on September 4. It slowly moved into the caribbean with no change in intensity. When it entered the caribbean, favorable conditions caused Izzy to rapidly intensify. It made landfall near Belize, Mexico on September 10, as a high end category 4 hurricane. It then weakened as it entered the Gulf of Mexico, but was not done yet. It re-intensified in the Gulf, landing near Galveston, Texas as a 120 mph C3. It moved inland and dissolved on September 15. Izzy was temporarily on the top 10 costliest atlantic hurricanes, before being pushed out by Nabeel later that year. Izzy caused $47.2 billion in damage and 203 fatalities. Tropical Storm Joaquin Joaquin was a short lived, weak Tropical Storm that affected the Cape Verde islands. It formed on September 8, and dissolved on September 12. It caused $1.2 million in damage at the Islands. Hurricane Kate Kate was a powerful, deadly hurricane that hit the east coast, only about half a month after Henri. It initially formed as a Weak TS above the Bahamas, and was not expected to intensify. However, the Gulf stream buffed Kate, peaking as a 90 mph C1. It soon underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, a very uncommon event in C1 hurricanes. Kate then ballooned in size, and stalled off the coast of Brunswick for about 3 days, pummeling the coast with over 3 feet of rain, combined with the 8 foot storm surge. After this, Kate moved out to sea and dissolved on September 20. Kate caused $3.1 billion in damage and 25 fatalities. Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Larry had no land impacts. It formed on September 25 and dissolved on September 19. Tropical Storm Mindy Mindy was a long lasting Tropical Storm that slammed Central America and Mexico. Mindy moved inland on Central America on September 23, with 70 mph winds. Mindy then slowly weakened to a TD. Despite the country's rugged terrain, Mindy moved all the way into the Gulf of Mexico, where it re-intensified into a Tropical Storm. It made landfall on mainland Mexico and dissolved on September 28. Mindy caused 54 fatalities and $951 million in damage, but was not retired for unknown reasons. Hurricane Nabeel Nabeel was the strongest hurricane of the season. Initially forming from a strong tropical wave. TD Fourteen formed on September 28, east of the Lesser Antilles. It was named Nabeel as it passed through. It rapidly intensified in the favorable caribbean, becoming the one and only C5 of the year as it moved near Cozumel, almost landing there. It then moved into the Gulf, landing on Florida as a C4. It then passed by the east coast, the third deadly storm to hit the east coast that year. Nabeel slowly weakened as it passed the east coast, as the eye wall remained about 20 miles off the coast. It moved slowly, dropping tons of rain, combined with the storm surge and powerful winds, Nabeel became the costliest US hurricane in recorded history. It finally began a clear weakening trend near New York, and became extratropical near Newfoundland. It moved out to sea and dissolved on October 6. Nabeel caused $172.6 billion in damage and 705 fatalities. Hurricane Odette Odette formed on October 6. It moved out to sea, and peaked as a category 2 hurricane. It then made landfall on South Carolina as a 70 mph Tropical Storm. It caused $10 million in damage, and 12 fatalities. Tropical Storm Peter Peter was a normal BoC storm that affected Mexico. It formed on October 13, and rapidly intensified, reaching 60 mph, an above average wind speed for BoC storms. Because of this, Peter caused tons of damage in Mexico. After dissolving, Peter had caused $25 million in damage and 30 fatalities. Tropical Storm Rose Rose was a storm that made landfall on Central America. Because Rose was a very small storm, the damage was very confined. Rose caused $900k in damage. Tropical Storm Sam Sam was a moderate Tropical Storm that had no land impacts. It formed on October 28, and dissolved on October 31. Peter was the last named storm of 2021. Names 18 names were used this year. Retirement The NHC retired the names Henri, Izzy, Kate, and Nabeel due to their impacts. They will be replaced with Holt, Iselda, Kayla, and Ned in the 2027 season. Name List for 2027 * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Declan * Erika * Fred * Grace * Holt * Iselda * Joaquin * Kayla * Larry * Mindy * Ned * Odette * Peter * Rose * Sam * Teresa * Victor * Wanda Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons